


Hellfire.

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire.

The first time John had laid eyes on Katie he had known she was a mystery he wanted to spend his life unraveling. She had seemed so certain of herself, so sure she was fine here and yet, when he had challenged her he had seen the fear in her eyes. No matter how careful he was, he could hurt her so easily. He did not want to hurt her. Then, as they finally dated, then married, her secrets began to be revealed, one by one. Pain and fury drove him wild and her incredible bravery had lit his heart on fire. 

"She wore her scars as her best attire. A stunning dress made of hellfire."

The words are muttered, as if to himself, but he knows when she hears them, glancing at him with a smile, acknowledging that she is so happy he loves her. That he doesn't mind the scars.


End file.
